


Patrick's Favorite Part

by SpinoramaSue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Gay Porn Hard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoramaSue/pseuds/SpinoramaSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Patrick’s favorite part: Jonny on his back, strong thighs wrapped around Patrick’s waist as Patrick pushed inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick's Favorite Part

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Gay Porn Hard Game 6 and posted it on tumblr, reposting it here.

This was Patrick’s favorite part: Jonny on his back, strong thighs wrapped around Patrick’s waist as Patrick pushed inside him. **  
**

“Just fuck me already, Kaner,” Jonny said, pressing his heels against Patrick’s ass and squeezing Patrick’s hands where they held his arms over his head.

“Shut up,” Patrick responded, but he started thrusting in earnest and leaned down to bite at Jonny’s nipple. Jonny writhed on the bed, wrists pressing against Patrick’s hands where they held them on the pillow. Patrick licked up Jonny’s neck to his ear and teased at it with his tongue before gently nipping at the lobe.

“You feel so good,” Patrick said, “I’m going to make you come so hard.” He bit harder at Jonny’s ear lobe, then sucked at the spot behind his ear.

Jonny moaned and raised his hips to meet Patrick’s thrusts.

“Please, Kaner, you have to touch me,” he said.

“Mm-hmm,” Patrick agreed, changing the angle of his hips slightly. Jonny started making a noise that was half sigh, half moan as Patrick bottomed out on each thrust. He bit down softly on Jonny’s neck, moving down a bit with each bite. Jonny moaned louder and Patrick bit harder where Jonny’s neck met his shoulder.

“Please, Patrick,” Jonny insisted, and this was actually Patrick’s favorite part: Jonny so desperate to come that he was squirming on the bed and begging.

“Please,” Jonny said again, and Patrick shuddered before reaching down to grab Jonny’s cock.

He dropped his head onto Jonny’s shoulder as he stroked Jonny’s cock in time with his thrusts.

It only took a few strokes before Jonny was coming with a broken cry, tightening his legs almost painfully around Patrick’s hips and pulling him deeper inside. That was more than enough to push Patrick over the edge.

Jonny and Patrick both relaxed but stayed where they were. Patrick kissed Jonny’s collarbone, since it was under his lips.

“Show-off,” Jonny grumbled, and Patrick laughed.


End file.
